S & M
by HellionKyou
Summary: Drabble's of  sexual content. Some Rated T, others M. If you have ideas omg please tell me...Kurtty..bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1:Even in Dreams

**S & M**

**HellionKyou**

**I do not own X-Men Evolution**

**I am however writting this for my people who get off by reading my Mango (Sweet and Sour) type fics. **

**Drabbles, some related...**

**Rated : M **

**Couples: Kurt/Kitty**

**A little AU**

**Chapter One: Even in Dreams**

Being a good girl, innocent, miss good- two-shoes. She hated it, she hated all of it, for once she wanted to be known as something else, Do something else that not even she thought she could do. Normally she would go to her best friend, and ask him if he had any good ideas, but for once Kitty Pryde wanted to do something that would even shock her best friend...but what?

It was a friday night at the X-mansion.

In the rec. room a gathering of the young X-Men gathered, for an ineresting game of truth or dare.

"Kurt, truth or dare." Evan asked

"Truth."

"Are you in love with someone, that is in this very room?"

Kurt blushed, but because of his fur, noone could tell.

"Ja.."

Everyone except one person was not surprised.

"Really, like, who?" Kitty asked all curiouse.

"Uh...I'll tell ya later..."

Kitty looked around, while more truth or dare question's were asked, she wasn't really listening, she was more focused on who her best friend, was in love with. Looking around she saw: Scott, that would be a no. Jean, that would just be too weird. Evan, no. Rogue...creepy and very gross, thats his sister... And it finally hit her. She smiled and looked at Kurt.

"Did'ya figure it out?" Rogue asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Truth or dare?" Jean asked Kitty.

"Dare..."

"I dare you to kiss Kurt."

Kitty didn't even other think, or even hesitate. She grabbed ahold of her best bud, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Kurt kissed her back, forgetting that it was even a dare. He teleported tem to his room, without even thinking.

"Hey they left..."Evan was a but shocked on that one, but the others just went along like nothing happened.

Kurt had his arms wrapped around her wasit and his tail as well, she was so close to him, as if she was molded to him. Neither them pushed or pulled away.

Kurt thought for sure he was dreaming, and he did not want to wake up, but instead of torturing himself over and over on this...he did. He pulle away from the hungering sex driven Kitty-cat.

"Ist zhis a dream?"

"No.."

Without knowing it his fingers undid her hair.

"Are you sure, because I've had dreams vhere you have said zhat too."

Kitty smiled. "Really, you have had dreams, like, about me?"

"Ja. Some are so vivid. I swore Zhey vhere real."

"So, like, how can I proov this is, like, not a dream?"

"Somezhing unlike you..."

Kitty Secretly smiled. She pushed kurt down on his back. "Stay there I'll be right back." Kitty said, with a wink and phased into her room, a minute later, she was already ontop of him. She pulled out a set of hand cuffs, and cuffed him to his bed, and then blind-folded him.

"Have I, like, done this in your dream?"

All he did was smile with his fangs slightly out.

"You are such a pervert."

He laughed, "And your not." He laughed. "You are ze one vhos acting zhis all out."

She looked at him, pondering for just a second on how to get his shirt off over the cuffs, and then duh, she's a muntant. She phased off his shirt.

He could easily teleport out of the cuffs, but he liked it too much.

Kitty began to trace down his chest with her nails. Trailing down under his pants. Then phasing off his pants. Checkard printed boxers. Leaning her body down, and moving up slowly, she kissed his lips. Kurt was beyond turned on. He teleported out of the cuffs and was now ontop of her, "You have suprised, even my dreams."

She giggled. "Because I was, like, just making this up as I go."


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepwalker

**S & M**

**HellionKyou**

**I do not own X-men Evoluion**

**I have a feeling that in my later chapters, if my cousin reads any of these, which I know she will, she will try to **_**act**_** some things out...**

**Chapter Two:SleepWalker**

She hated going to sleep alone, she would always sleep walk, and not always where she wish she would end up. But knowing she didn't have a choice. She snuggled under the covers, to at least give her the illusion that _he_ was next to her.

She tried to tell Logan that she needed him near her so she didn't sleep walk. But that for once did not work at all. Logan could smell _everything _everything off them, sides he did fall victium once to actually hearing all that went on...

So not only did he threaten to ground an eighteen year old and a nineteen year old for doing things they were obviously old enough to do...he gave them extra dranger lessons.

Sadly enough Logans attemps to _something_, never paid off...

It was midnight...

Kitty had finally gotten to sleep...and the weird dreams began...things that did not make since, not all in english, and sometimes in black and white...

Her body arose from its peace-ful spot, and phased through many walls . Searching, yearning...she was wearing a white tank top and pink short- shorts. Her hair was down, and her eyes were sealed shut.

For once Kitty did not wonder aimlessly into one of her friends or teachers room, or any where else weird and find odd to explain...She was in Kurts room.

Her body reached his. Cralwing atop his...she straddled him, he was shirtless and only wearing shrorts, and no blanket...Kitty egan to massage his fur. Teasing the very essance of him, her hands wondering in place's she could not see for her eyes were shut, but could feel. luckily for her, he did not roll over, and no-one walked in on them...her...

Kurt mumbled something, Kitty yawned. She leaned down and bit his neck. Kurts eyes shot open. Seeing Kitty sitting atop him smileing, and she clearing being sound sleep. There was no way he was going to take advantage of his girlfriend while she slept, even though it was in the kinkiest of ways, he'd let her do anything in the world to him, but he would not dear to her. Besdies her reaction when she wakes up, is always funny. It just means deep down his Kitten is reaher experimental. And as long as Logan wasn't any where near, he didn't think she should be awoken.

Kitty was very a little different then her usual 'have sex while asleep method' She reached from behind, and pulled out a thin collar...she managed to actually latch it on his neck. Kitty pulled t the collar, and leaned and bit him once more, this time it was on his collar bone. Kurt let out a small moan. She never bit hard, And never but while she was awake. She only had a habit of dong ineresting things to him when she slept...oh he did not mind what so ever.

Just proovs that everyone has a kinky side to them, no matter what. These are things that she secretly wishes to do, but too scared none-the less. it was a pity really. He would sure like to have _fun _with this side of her.

It was a diffinate 'duh' that in a case of _Slave and Mater_ She would most desfinatly be the Master, since he basically warships the ground she walks on. But he didn't mind. When it came to his Kitten, he didn't care if he was _tortured _while she slept, he rather enjoyed it all. Sides he could never be the _Master_, he was too much of a gentleman.

The collar had a bell attched to it...which she started to play with. He swore, just for a moment that she was awake...but if she was she would of climbed off him, freaking out on Why he is wearing a collar and why he was letting her put it on him.

She leaned up and clawed down his furry chest, hard enough to make him moan and make his tail twitch and wrap around her waist. She phased out of his tail grip she slid back on top of him. She scooted back a bit, lowered down and bit his hip bone. It appeared she was in the mood...he just hoped she did not plan on biting anything he needed. His eyes widend, but this gave him a good reason on why he should not awake her. She then bit all the way up to his shoulders.

Thankfully he had fur covering his skin, or te bite marks would be clearly visable. Kitty made it very obvious that she wanted to rough play. And he wouldn't bite back, do to his fangs...

Out of no-where, she had phased him out of his shorts, and there lay a naked Kurt. His penis was jabbing her core. But she made not a sound. He sat up, growling at this point...he lightly nipped her shoulder...but nothing, she didn't make a sound.

Instead she slipped herirt over her head and reveal a laceylight pink and white bra. He slid his hands up and down her sides. His penis was on the verge of bending, he wanted in her so bad, but he was not about to cross a line, but the fact that Kitty that had no emotion, no sound, nothing aggervated him a great deal. She pulled at the Collar, wanting him to sit all the way up, and he did, she wrapped her legs all the around him, while se removed her shorts and panies. In the same, his Penis slid straight into her core. Thinking he was not going to hear a sound, Kitty moaned. She quickly removed her bra, just as Kurt began to slightly suck on her neck, he slightly bit down, again she made no sound. He pulled away from her, and smiled.

Kurt Teleported off the bed and to the wall, he was standing while her back was to the wall, and her hands on his shoulders. As she pushed down he pushed up. As she raised up he pull back, and in that motion for awhile. It was too bad she was not awake...but then again she would be too loud and get them in trouble, which would be totally worth it all. Kurt had an idea, not sure if t would work, but he had to give it a try. He teleported and they were upside down and ceiling light. They were up side down, it worked for a brief second, but quickly starting to fail. He then teleported to a different wall.

Her nails suddenly dug into his shoulder blade, she leaned back and moand as she came. At the same time he came as well. Kitty suddenly went all went and her body collasped on his, just as that, she yawned, rubbed her eyes and then they opened. She looked at Kurt and the situation they were in..."You know, I like, had a dream we were having sex upside down...why are you wearing a collar?" she asked a little freaked out.

"Because you put on me." He said with a toothy grin.

"Why did you let me, why didn't you wake me up...?"

"Vell I vas about to, ven you made no sound except for ze few little ones, eet vas really annoying."

She giggled at that reaction, she didn't think he would say something like that.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's like, ok."

"I rather like vat you do to me, ven your out of eet. You bit alot..." He lifted he up, and out of his penis, and carried her back to his bed. They curled into the covers and to eachother.

"Well,like, see stange things happen when I sleep alone. Which is why I should always sleep with you."

Kurt leaned in and kissed her, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body to his. Her body brushed against his, sliding up and down, his soft fur against her skin. This was making his Penis rise once more. At least this time he could do more.

Now on top of her, he decided to lay in his frustation. He entered her, he pulled out, and wuickly pushed right back in, in a fast, rough manner. Kitty began to moan. He didn't care how loud she got tonight, he didn't like that fact that they got caught because of her, but because of that she didn't make hardly to any sounds the first time, and he hated it. So this time, he made sure she made sounds. Noone in the there right mind would walk in on him when he was making love to his lady. Not even Logan was brave enough to go there.

She reached her highest pitch, and his mouth covered hers. Kitty could feel her self about to cum, but she didn't want him to stop, Instead to let him know, she scratched his back, causing him to arch. He as well was about to cum. Three more rough thrust's, and she bit his shoulder, hard. So she would not scream her loudest, he bit the pillow, ripping it with his fangs. He pulled ouf of her, his fur all sweaty, Kitty didn't care she rolled over and lay on his chest.

"Wow..."

"Ja..."

"You ,like, killed the pillow"

Ok that was numbe two. I'm sorry if it sucked...(Mouse, if you get an idea's from this, please do not tell me...but do comment :3 )


End file.
